In the field of electronics, certain electrical components can be formed by using techniques which were once employed only in printing ink on paper. For example, it is now possible to use an ink-jet printer to apply conductive and insulating materials to a substrate and thereby form certain electronic devices. For example, transistors (including field effect transistors), diodes (including light emitting diodes), capacitors and a number of other electronic devices can be formed quickly and cheaply. Furthermore, these devices can be formed on rigid and flexible substrates.
Such techniques have not been used to produce piezoelectric devices. Consequently, when a piezoelectric device is desired, circuit manufacturers are left with choices that are expensive and often only available in forms that involve extensive pre-processing and waste. Therefore, it would be useful to be able to employ so called “printing” techniques to create a piezoelectric device.